truth behind friendship
by cyenthia 30
Summary: Spencer learns what a true friend is
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer I do not own the show or characters

Rated M for sexual conduct

Here we go

Onwards

The sound of his cellphone vibrating on his nightstand woke him from his dreamless sleep which grew

increasingly rare as he delved deeper into the darkness of the minds of evil. Turning his head to face the

annoying technological device he glanced at his alarm to find 2 am staring back at him. Sighing he rolled

over and answered the phone seeing darkness outside his small bedroom window really hopeing this case

didn't involve children.

"Dr Reid speaking."

"Hi, sorry to wake ya up, you don't know me but I need your help. This is Mike down at Jeffs bar on 4th

and you were the first number on this guys phone."

"What guy? What is wrong?"

"Look, sorry nothing is wrong really its just I don't know this guys name but hes a big dude, bald and

colored and he is drunk off his ass, were closing so come get him please or im calling the cops to take

him."

" He is a cop and im on my way to get him thanks for not calling the authorities I will be there in 10

minutes."

"Sure thing man see you soon and thanks."

With the call ended Reid hung up the phone and reluctantly pulled himself out of bed to retreave his

drunk best friend. He pulled on a pair of sweapants and a white t shirt forgoing his socks and walked

away from his nice warm bed into his living room. Glancing around his small apartment he felt a wave of

reluncence and forboding flow down his spine, sighing once again he walked over to his wooden

apartment door and sliped on his sneakers over his bare feet, grabed his trench coat, scarf, keys and

left the saftey of the apartment behind.

While driving to 4th street he was debating on all that was he could pay Morgan back for pulling this

little stunt. They just returned from Texas where they delt with a madman who skinned children alive for

fun, it took 3 weeks and 11 dead children before they got him but this case hit everyone hard. Hotch

demanded a weeks vacation for the team and suceeded in getting it which brought him to this moment in

time driving in the middle of a cool fall night. Pulling up to the bar Reid saw 2 figures waiting by the

door. One was a white male no older the 35, short, dark hair dressed in all brown, leaning into the wall

with a lit cigarette, and the other was Morgan slumped over head in his hands still dressed the same as he

was at work.

Sighing again Reid placed his old volvo in park and went to retreave his friend.

"Thank you for waiting with him, ill take it from here."

"No problem doc, sorry to wake you up but I figured he would like a friend instead of a cell. You need

any help getting him in your car ?"

"No I got him thank you Mike."

"You welcome, night doc."

Reid crouched infront of his friend attempting to determine his level of awareness. The first thing he

noticed was the smell of whisky mixed with smoke and Morgans aftershave. The second thing

was the zombie like condition of the man sitting infront of him.

"Hey Derek, its Spencer its time to get you home, you with me?"

Spen..pretty boy? What doing here? kids? skin poor kids."

"I know Morgan lets get to the car, cloony misses you and you need sleep. I swere the kids are safe now

you saved them, its going to be okay, lets get you warm okay?"

Reid grabbed Morgans arms and pulled him to his feet almost falling backwards when the older man

slumped into him dead weight.

"Okay I got you but I am going to need your help so one foot in front of the other alright can you do that

for me?"

"Foot. Walking. Got it. Kids safe? your pretty...pretty boy."

"Yes I know thank you now come on we are almost there."

Reid leaned his friend onto the car while he opened the back door so he could help him in to pass out in

the back seat.

"In ya go come on only a few more steps...help me out a bit."

Falling ungracefuly into the back seat Morgan left his feet sticking out the door.

"Oh for the love of..scoot in Derek, including you feet and sit up and buckle in please."

Getting no responce from his friend Spencer sighed again and cralwed into the back seat and dragged his

passanger into sitting and reached across his body to fasten the seatbelt in place inaverntly encroching on

Dereks personal space.

"You smell good..I like cinnamon."

Chooseing to not hear the drunken complements Reid got back into the drivers seat of his car and started

to driveMorgan home.

There ya go chapter one

I think this will be close to 10 chapters but we shall see

Stay tooned and please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer see first chapter

Thanks to everyone who reviewed it means a lot

I hate how the show portrayed our good dr weak and dependent on the team this is all about strong and

confident Spencer Reid hope you enjoy.

Here we go

Onwards

Pulling up to the two story house at 3 am was not what Spencer had in mind for his first night of down

time but a friend in need..speaking of said friend he glanced into his rearview to see SSA Derek Morgan

out cold snoring, mouth open, drueling. God how much did he drink Spencer asked himself. The moon

was hiding behind a thin layer of clouds but the stars and fireflies made up for the lack of light. Shutting

off the car he walked around to the side and proceeded to remove his friend from his back seat.

"Hey Morgan your home, time to get up."

"Don't wanna"

" Well too bad up you go, your warm bed is waiting for you and can go back to sleep once you get inside.

And I can go home and sleep hopefully. "

Pulling Derek out of the car took a lot of effort, Reid did not consider himself a weak man he was more

then able but Derek was build like a football player and it was like comparing apples to oranges. With

one arm over his shoulder and the other around his middle Reid dragged Morgan up the walkway to his

front door making the 2 minute trip in 10.

"Were are your keys? Morgan... Morgan! Keys?"

"Umm the bar guy go them."

"Son of a... okay fine ill use my spare just hang on."

"Your hairs soft like a cat I like dogs but cats are good."

"Yes Derick I know just give me a minute to find my key."

"Your soft too you feel like your scarf, I love your scarf."

Derek replied while running his hand from his hair down over Reids face down his neck to his favorite

purple scarf.

"Dammit Morgan stop touching me I don't like to be touched you know that, now stop so I can find this

key in the frigging dark. God you are so smashed."

"Smashed..you said smashed your funny."

Finding the proper key Reid fumbled with the lock and got the door open only to be greated by a barking

cloony. Wonderful not what he needed this night errr morning.

"Down cloony! down, your master is a dumass just give me a second and ill deal with you."

The dog stoped barking and walked over to the patio doors, sat down and started to wimper big brown

eyes gazed up at Reid.

"Yes I will let you out once I am done here."

Reid finished dragging his overly affectionate drunk friend into his bedroom and dropped him

on the large king size bed. He took off Morgans boots and tossed a quilt over his sleeping friend

wondering to himself why did one man need so much space. His friend duty done it was time to go home

after he tended to the dog.

"Sleep well cause the morning is going to suck for you Morgan. "

Reid then left the room closing the door behind him not yet knowing the foreboding words would haunt

him later on.

Being Morgans best friend he respected his friends personal space and need for privicy but he still took

him time returning to the livingroom absorbing the layout and decor of the house. The hallway was a dark

red and was long and narrow, Dereks bedroom was a dark brown with blue highlights and the livingroom

was a netural off white and all the floors were hardwood. The lack of windows were made up

by the 2 large french doors that lead out to the fenced in backyard. Returning to the livingroom he saw

cloony still waiting to be let out.

"Come on boy, I can only guess how long you have been holding it. Your master is going to be sleeping

for a while so take your time. God im talking to a dog at 3 30 in the morning... good times."

Standing in the doorway looking out into the backyard watching the black and brown pitbull chase

fireflys in the starlight Spencer did not notice the danger of dropping his guard untill it was too late.

Dun dun dunnn

This is not a slash or a ship just needed conflict

Stay tooned and please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer see 1st chapter

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and as a thank you I give you another chapter 2 in one day

Now be warned this fic is rated M for a reason

Here we go

Rated M

onwards

One moment he was watching a dog play the next he was grabbed from behind and pinned to the wall

stuck between drywall and a very eager strong MALE body. Contrary to what others thought he was not

homosexual and in no way was attracted or desired any man. He loved Maeve, he crushed on Jay Jay and

Lila so having Morgan pin him to a wall and chewing on his earlobe while striping him of his coat was

not his idea of fun.

"Morgan stop! what are you doing? Stop now I don't want this."

" Mmm you taste so good im gonna make you feel good pretty boy so good."

" No your not. Morgan STOP RIGHT NOW IM NOT A GIRL!"

Reid was spun around so he was now facing his attacker whos eyes were dark with lust and hazy with

drunkenness. The smell of whisky washed over him as he stood nose to nose with the man he thought was

his friend he was more worried then frightened he should had seen this coming with all the flirting and

touching the past hour but you always think the best of your friends.

"I know pretty boy your all man and now your mine, you feel so good I need you, want you so bad."

Oh I don't think so Reid mumbled under his breath knowing words were useless in this situation he fell

back on his training which ironicly Morgan taught him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and jerked

his head forward and headbutted Morgan right in the eye causing him to take a step back and bring his

hands to his face freeing Reid from the wall. With movement granted to him Reid ran to the door without

his coat trying to escape the nightmare he was living, he almost made it when he was jerked back and

tossed through the coffee table by his scarf that was still wrapped around his neck. Shaking his head to

clear the black dots he rolled off his back and tried to stand. He expected to be tackled by now but made it

to his feet uncontested. Across the room, standing in front of the now locked door, was Morgan in

nothing but his boxers, arms crossed over his musculer defined chest eyes roming up and down Reids

body like he was a peice of meat. He did not need this today the pain in his side and leg starting to make

itself known but refusing to show weakness infront of his attacker Reid stood up to his full 6 foot 3 and

determined eyes met hazy from across the room.

"Morgan your drunk and I don't want to hurt you, just let me go home and we will pretend this never

happened I don't like guys and if you think about it you will remember that, lets not do something that

will impeed our friendship please Morgan just let me leave."

"No can do pretty boy, ive wanted you for years. When you and Em were traped in that compound I

realized I can't live without you and now here you are all mine and im not going to let you go."

"I am going to have to disagree, goodnight Morgan ill see you at work next week you won't remember

this in the morning."

With that Reid slowly walked to the french doors so he could slip away. It would require jumping the

fence to get to his car but at least he would be safe. Seeing his pray attempt to make an escape Morgan

raced across the room and tossed Reid into the wall with enough force to dent the drywall. Between the

time of morning, lack of sleep, the pain from the table and now the collision with the wall, Reid was

fighting to stay awake. He knew that last one gave him a concussion if the spining room was anything to

go by.

By the time the room stopped he felt a tongue force its way into his mouth so he did the first thing

that came to his mind, he bit down, hard. Morgan screamed and broke the kiss so Reid lifted his knee fast

in between Morgans legs. With his attacker cupping his manhood and spiting blood, Reid limped across

the room to the front door now that Morgen was closer to the patio. While fumbling with the lock and his

double vision his head connected with the door frame knocking him to the ground. Suddenly there was

pressure on his neck ( his fucking scarf!) as he was dragged kicking and struggling causing pictures

and nicnacks to fall to the floor and shatter and small furnature to break or overturn, down the red, narrow

hallway to the master bedroom.

Darkness was starting to close in on him, his brain struggling for oxygen with one last rush adrenalin

he grabbed the bedroom doorframe with one hand, his third nail bending with the pressure, and used the

other to free himself from his scarf. With the scarf gone and air flooding into his system he found the

strength to crawl towards the hall. He yelped as he was stopped and dragged back into the bedroom by his

hair, he was so cutting it again after this. Reid was so sore, dizzy and weak but he could not let this

happen, he needed time, it was time to play along for now.

Morgan smiled when he saw the fight leave his pretty boy he never wanted to hurt him and was glad he

stopped fighting they were meant to be together. He released the beautiful silky brown hair not noticing

the chunk still left in his hand and picked up his love and placed him on the bed. Reid just layed there

while Morgan removed his clothing and shoes leaving him only in his purple boxers. The sight of the

beautiful unmarked pale skin and dark purple (spencer is so sexy in purple) caused a rush of heat right to

his cock.

Reid knew what was hapening and how it was affecting Morgan he was almost back to beathing normaly

and just had to wait till Morgan dropped his guard to escape. Reid forced himself to keep his eyes open

and free of fear as he watched Morgan cover his body in kisses and bites starting at his feet and working

his way up, he just had to wait for an opening. When the older man stood up off the bed to remove his last

artical of clothing Reid allowed fear to fill his eyes. Morgans member was huge it was at least 14 inches

long and 7 inches wide the sight of his scared and disgusted him. Just as he was crawling back on the bed,

Reid grabbed the lamp and smashed it into the side of Morgans head shattering it.

Rolling of the bed he retreaved his pants quickly pulling them on and ran to the door but he never made it.

He was tackled from behind ramming his collar bone into the wall causing him to black out from pain.

When he woke up he was stripped bare except his scarf, hand cuffed to the headboard by two sets, one for

each hand. Morgan crawled up Reids body like a cat stopping to bite every few inches, his large cock

dragging, rubbing up his body causing Reid to shiver in revoltion. Once Morgan reached his hips he

pinned Reid to the bed and sat stradling him, his member almost reaching Reids neck.

"Now are you going to be good or do I have yo punish you?"

"Go to hell! I don't want this! I don't want you. I wonder if Carl would be proud of you for this?"

He knew he should have kept his mouth shut and let whatever was going to happen occur but his snarky

side had to put up some sort of fight. The first punch broke his nose he could feel the caralige shift, he

lost count after 4 and darkness consumed him.

When he woke up again he felt the 3 fingers moving inside him, streching him. The pain was intense,

tears fell from his eyes as he wimpered in pain. Morgan removed his fingers and Reid sighed in

relief untill he felt something large and spungey pushing into his entrance.

Derek was eager to feel his Spencer wrapped around his cock, he dreamed of it so many times and in one

quick thrust entered the beautiful man under him pushing in untill his balls were flush to Spencers ass.

Reid screamed he felt like he was split in two. He could feel his blood running out of his streched hole as

Derek started thrusting into him. He had experenced a lot of pain in his life but this was an entire new

level. This was also not his first trip around this block either. He was scared to move or wiggle incase it

caused more tearing and Spencer did not want to risk bleeding out, so he stayed as still and relaxed as

possable to minamize the damage. The thrusting increased in speed causing the bed to shift with each

thrust. Morgen grabbed the scarf, wrapped it around his hands, and started to pull.

"God yes pretty boy your so tight, so perfect, all mine. I love you, I love this scarf, god yes, im going to

cum, gonna fill you up, your mine, all mine. Yes, yes, yesss, oh fuck.. YES!"

Morgen passed out on top of the younger man, Reid waited untill Morgans cock went down and slipped

out of his body causing a wave of blood and cum to gush out of him. Realizing he had to get out before

Morgan woke up he jammed his thumb between the headboard and the wall and pushed untill it snapped.

He slipped his hand out of the cuff and untied the fucking scarf from his neck. He squirmed his way out

from under the stranger and using the key on the nightstand unlocked his other wrist. Standing up he felt

the liquids running down his legs but he didn't care, Reid dressed as quickly as his ravaged body allowed

and left the house and attacker behind.

Holy crap that was a long chapter

Keep reading and review please I got to directions I could go with this depending on the feedback

Stay tooned


End file.
